hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Gibbs
}} Mark Alexander Gibbs arrived in the village in August 1999 to attend Hollyoaks High School. He immediately began and took enjoyment in bullying classmate Luke Morgan. During a football training session, Luke accidentally caused Mark to fracture his leg, which meant that Mark would never be able to play football professionally. Whilst in hospital, Mark had his brothers attack Luke. Mark and his friends continued to cause trouble for Luke, but when Darren Osborne stood up for Luke, they started to back down. In March 2000, Mark and his friends cornered Luke in the changing rooms whilst he was on his own, and attacked Luke. After they left, Luke ran out of the changing rooms and slammed Mark's leg in his car door. Luke got into his car and sped off, and Mark and his friends followed him. They caught up when Luke got stuck at a red traffic light, so they crashed into the back of him and pushed his car into oncoming traffic. Luke sped off but ended up getting his car stuck in a pothole, which allowed Mark and his friends to catch up to him. Luke attempted to run but he was caught and they pinned Luke to the bonnet of his car. Mark raped Luke, to the horror of his friends, one of them almost being physically sick. In May 2000, Mark was arrested after Luke told Adam Morgan about the rape, who encouraged him to go the police. Mark continued to deny raping Luke. Mark's trial took place in October 2000 where he was found guilty of rape and sentenced to eight years imprisonment. In November 2017, Luke spotted Mark along River Dee. In December, Luke met Mark's wife, Jenna, who's car had broken down. Jenna told Luke that she was trying to sell the car, and also told him that she and her husband had a son and a newborn daughter. Mark received a message, sent by Luke under the name of Nancy Osborne, who expressed interested in purchasing his car. Mark's home was broken into and Mark ended up encountering Nancy at the police station, who didn't recognise Mark. However, Mark later saw Luke with Nancy and realised that Luke was behind everything, and confronted Luke. Luke admitted to breaking into Mark's house and told Mark that he met Jenna. Mark warned Luke to stay away from his family, or else he would do worse to him. Luke tried to make Mark acknowledge what he did to Luke, but Mark refused, telling Luke that he paid for his crime by going to prison. Jenna overheard the conversation and confronted Mark, who refused to say anything until Luke told her that Mark raped him seventeen years ago. Jenna, who believed that Mark was only in prison for grievous bodily harm, was horrified and ran off. Mark asked Luke why he couldn't leave it in the past, but Luke told Mark that he did this all to himself. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1999 debuts Category:2000 departures Category:2017 returns Category:2017 departures Category:Students Category:Ex Convicts Category:Past characters